


【授权翻译】Petals on the River 河上的花瓣

by Rrkitosh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, World War I, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrkitosh/pseuds/Rrkitosh
Summary: 半藏不知道离开日本他还有什么可盼望的，不过他的弟弟在他身侧，为了保证他的安全他什么都可以做。哪怕离开他知道、喜爱和通晓的一切。逃到加利福尼亚像是个非常怪异的想法，但是他的弟弟向他保证，西南部是一块充满神秘、美丽和浪漫的土地——至少他读的小说是这么说的。他不想在余生中时刻保持警惕，所以源氏毫不犹豫地在地铁站的地图前闭上眼睛，随手一点，告诉他的哥哥这就是他们的目的地。那是沙漠中的一个小镇，远离洛杉矶的灯火与繁忙的街道，在那里他们将重新开始生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Petals on the River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394560) by [bamfbugboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamfbugboy/pseuds/bamfbugboy), [Zath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zath/pseuds/Zath). 



> ### 作者的注释：
> 
> 这是我第一次在AO3上发文，多亏我的朋友Zath帮我填补内容同时做我的beta。我并不拥有这些角色，他们是暴雪的，但我无药可救的爱上了守望先锋的世界观。  
> 考虑到半藏和麦克雷可以说都在以不同的方式生活在一个怀旧的世界中，我想要写一个历史向的AU。半藏穿着传统服饰，住在非常传统的日式房屋里，而麦克雷在二十一世纪中叶【注】还觉得自己是个该死的牛仔（剧透警告，他是最好的牛仔）。所以我想在一个真实的历史背景下研究一下他们两个。  
> （注：麦克雷在二十一世纪三四十年代出生，从暗影守望时候的年轻麦克雷照片可以看出他已经打扮的差不多是个牛仔了所以这里是二十一世纪中叶。）  
> 这个故事将会发生在二十世纪，一战之后。在这个世界，二十多岁的半藏不会杀死他的弟弟源氏，正相反他们会逃到美国。加布里尔和杰克在一战中在美国军队服役，杰西开了一家酒吧，安吉拉是镇上的医生，杰克成了小镇的警长并和他的丈夫加布里尔生活在一个牧场。其他守望先锋的成员将来可能会出现填满这个小镇，但是我还不是很确定。  
>   
> 感谢阅读，祝愉快！  
> 

 Chapter 1: The Weight of History

第一章：历史的重量

      　　

 

　　火车碾过铁轨隆隆作响，半藏盯着窗外经过的单调的沙漠景观。清晨的太阳从东方缓缓升起，越过被黑暗笼罩的高山山脊的剪影。感到百无聊赖，他试着数清所看见的散乱分布在地平线上的奇怪的水平方向生长的植物，直到他弟弟源氏的低鼾将他从晃神中惊醒。

 

　　半藏在他少年时读过很多关于这个大洋彼岸陆地的书，这是个有史以来都保持着冲突和顽固的地方。在这里，作者们描绘着不论过去怎样，人们都按照自己的意志生活。在这里，诸如自由和快乐的美德也是人们长期追捧的梦想，哪怕是社会最底层的人。这一切都是那么的美好，那么遥不可及。

 

　　不过源氏并不喜欢历史，哪怕是日本的历史——除非这段历史涉及到一场精彩的战争，幽默或者禁断的爱情。他会读任何能找到的小说，而这些书上的故事往往会让半藏嗤之以鼻。

 

　　况且，从小到大他和他弟弟躺在樱花树下读过的文字是那么遥远，对生活在秩序严谨，讲求孝道，注重传统世界里的他们是那么遥不可及。因为读过太多历史文献，半藏不喜欢历史。这只会让他感到犹疑，后悔和羞愧。

 

　　在他身旁，源氏动了动把头靠在哥哥肩膀上。半藏的双手在胸前环紧。为了他的弟弟，他愿意背负离开花村而加诸于身上的任何负担，任何羞辱和任何形式的侮辱。他愿背负祖先和父辈的失望，负担着远离故土和那些沉睡在宗祠里被悉心照料数百年的灵魂的沉重。在内心深处，他一直希望历史会原谅他这个为了源氏抛弃一切的决定。

 

　　半藏看着和先前所见一般无二的仙人掌在窗外经过。加州的沙漠看上去是如此不同，如此陌生，如此脱俗。他们从洛杉矶出来的最初部分，半藏根本没办法阻止源氏透过窗户看向外面的风景。他差不多羞于承认他弟弟的举止就像个该死的游客，不过实际上源氏确实是第一次离开石墙环绕的祖宅。源氏已经被这个没有边界的浪漫世界迷住了，它和他们生长的那个天地一点也不一样。他无法责怪他兴奋的弟弟，哪怕这份兴奋源于未知。

 

　　半藏叹了口气，窗外又一丛仙人掌满布地面。他把头靠在车窗上，手伸进口袋掏出火车票。单程。洛杉矶到二十九棕榈镇。半藏不理解为什么是这个数字，他也不理解为什么有人会给一个村镇起这么可笑的名字，但这个地方是源氏在火车站地图上挑的。他是多么希望他弟弟挑选他们在美国重新开始的地方时是睁着眼的。

 

　　太阳从东方的地平线上出现，清晨的阳光透过脏兮兮的车窗。阳光倾泻在沙漠峡谷中，将泥土沙石和植物染成橙色和紫色。半藏一直喜欢看花村的日出，阳光隐隐约约地透过繁盛的樱花，赋予它们空灵而神圣的光晕。如果说日本有一样东西会让他真的怀念，那就是樱花。这种美丽的花教会了半藏最重要的一点：生命是宝贵的，稍纵即逝，和即使是困难如严般降临，春天（和快乐）也会再度降临。

 

　　他们都没有退路了。只要他弟弟的性命依旧处在岛田家长老的威胁之下就不行。也许他们也能在美国，在大洋彼岸找到幸福生活。源氏无限的乐观主义似乎是这么觉得的，

 

　　“哥哥。”

 

　　半藏的视线转向左侧的源氏，他还没有睁开眼，不过已经醒过来了。

 

　　“你觉得我们会遇见一个活着的牛仔吗？”

 

　　“有可能。”半藏轻声回答。

 

　　为了源氏，他希望他们能像他小时候读过的那些故事一样。他希望西部能像他弟弟相信的那样狂野，那样未知，那样浪漫，那里的一草一木都和小说里描述的一样。他希望真相可以和传奇故事中的一样壮丽。

 

　　他们还有一个小时才会到站。当窗外的景色没什么变化后他闭上眼睛。他回忆起只是想让源氏高兴而被迫读过的那部恶俗的滑稽小说里的句子：

 

　　“这里是西部，先生。当传奇成为现实时，传奇自会流传。”【注】

（注：出自《The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance》，Jethro Compton著。1962被John Ford拍成电影，译名《双虎屠龙》）

 

 

 

第一章 完


	2. 第二章 正午酒吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　杰西·麦克雷和警长莫里森谈论了一下昨晚发生在正午酒吧的打斗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的注释： 　
> 
> 如果你生活在二十九棕榈镇的话我向你表示歉意。我不住在那但是我之前开车经过那里过。

 Chapter 2: The High Noon Saloon

第二章：正午酒吧

 

　　“杰西，现在喝威士忌是不是有点早？”

 

　　吧台后面，杰西给自己续了杯酒，耸耸肩冲着警长莫里森咧嘴一笑。

 

　　“我正在品尝后头最新酿出的一批酒。你真觉得我会让我可亲可爱的顾客们尝试一杯我自己都不乐意喝的酒吗？”杰西举起酒杯祝酒。“而且，世上总有某个地方现在是正午。”

 

　　莫里森翻了个白眼看着他一大口干了杯中酒。杰西做了个怪相，甩了甩头。

 

　　“哇，我大约是私酒【私】加得有点多。你想来点吗？”

（注：moonshine，自家酿造的高浓度蒸馏酒。1920年美国颁布禁酒令，禁止任何酒类饮料制造和售卖。很多人私下酿酒谋取暴利，为了不被发现蒸馏都在夜间进行，所以用月光代指私酒。禁酒令于1933年被废止。）

 

　　“不了谢谢。我还有漫长的一天要忙碌呢，而且从你喝酒的反应看，这酒应该还能更完美一些。”

 

　　“好吧。既然你这样说的话。这酒劲儿返上来有点辣嗓子，不过它还是有不少亮点和特色的。不说这个了，你来这儿可不是为了聊这个的。有什么我能帮忙的吗，长官？”

 

　　“只是来确认一下昨晚开始一切怎么样了。”

 

　　“你指的是齐勒格小姐那种意味的检查来看看从昨晚到现在如何了吗？”

 

　　莫里森叹了口气。“一个意思。她正忙着给乱斗中被抓住的家伙们看伤。她让我向你传达她极度的不满和对你安危的担忧。”

 

　　杰西窃笑。他抓起抹布和另一个清洗过的杯子开始擦干。他破裂的嘴唇不疼了，额头上的伤口也只是在动眉毛的时候刺痛，不过除此之外，他状态可比其他人好多了。

 

　　“我也很想知道是什么引起骚动的。我在安吉拉的候诊室看到了十个人，一半眼圈青黑，另一半可不止要缝针。”他不客气地指出酒吧四周，“你这里就像是旋风过境一样。”

 

　　“哈，其实你可以说是一个人制造的旋风干的。”

 

　　“麦克雷，我是认真的。”

 

　　“是啊，我看出来了。你为什么不去问问你的好友莱耶斯？”

 

　　杰西明白小镇警长不乐意变得难堪。他把酒杯举起到自己眼前审视，结果清晰的看到了烦恼的老兵【注】，这让他和抹布都停顿了一下。他沿着杯缘看过去，发现杰克·莫里森看上去闷闷不乐。也许他的话比他想的要口不择言多了。正当他张开嘴准备道歉时，杰克打断了他。

（注：spec，俗称，指军队里经验丰富的老兵。）

 

 

　　“好吧，如果你不介意，我想来一杯威士忌。不要你自己瞎捣鼓的垃圾，要你进的好货。”

 

　　杰西点点头，不再困扰他们的好警长。

 

　　“一伙亡灵帮【注1】的人来到这，给一些老主顾找麻烦。他们制造了不小的骚动，不过最开始那会儿他们只是口头骚扰。没什么特别坏的，只是很气人。之后他们开始骚扰那几个漂亮的好小姐们，那个甜美的英国小姑娘和她的那位喜欢蜘蛛的美人儿，当我正准备掏出维和者和以前一样痛快地来一场的时候，莱耶斯表示他再也受不了这群小崽子打搅他晚上喝酒的兴致了。所以我让他尽情的打了一场【注2】。我得说他只是为了让那群年轻人别再这样了。他们掏出枪指着他，所以我不得不加入战团。你懂的。没有人死，所以我就认为没有必要去打扰警长了。”

（注1：the Los Muertos Gang，没错就是Sombra消息出现的那个帮）

（注2：extent，打斗，攻击，很老旧的用法了现在基本上没有了）

 

 

　　“很好。真高兴你这么做了。”

 

　　杰西明白他的潜台词是谢谢你在我不在的时候照看他。

 

　　“这没什么。我知道我铁定不是什么圣人，但是也不会对欺负别人的人心慈手软。”他露齿一笑，“尤其是在我的地盘上。人们来这是喝酒找乐子的。我猜我会一直这么做。”

 

　　杰克点点头，他喝完酒站起来，白袖筒擦了擦嘴，手指在柜台上无意识地敲了几下。

 

　　“你得保证去找安吉拉让她给你看看。你的血都渗出来了。”

 

　　杰西顺着杰克的视线看到一小块红色在他小臂上裹着的蓝白格子布上蔓延开来。他呵呵一笑耸耸肩。“她都那么忙了，而且我是个强健的牛仔。不过为了让你安心，我会关门然后过去看医生。”

 

　　“最好这样不然我会亲自把你拖过去的。”

 

　　杰西大笑起来，他的手捂住肚子笑弯了腰。”你来真的吗老头儿？我真想看你试试。”

 

　　杰克从柜台上拿起自己的帽子戴回头上，他冷酷地盯着麦克雷，让对方的傻笑收了起来。

 

　　“好吧好吧，我这就去。”

 

　　杰西把擦干净的杯子放在身后的柜台上，把抹布叠好，从吧台后面走出来。他跟着莫里森警长走向酒吧摆动的格板腰门【注】，确保自己拿上了牛仔帽和披肩。

（注：其实就是西部片里那种一半的小门，没找到很合适的翻译就这么翻了_(:зゝ∠)_如果有别称请告诉我）

 

　　走出屋，他在清晨明亮的阳光中眯了眯眼。微风鼓动他的薄披肩，他昂起头踏上小镇的大路。

 

　　“我觉得风雨要来了。我嗅到了雨的气息。”他摸出卷雪茄叼在嘴里。

 

　　“那你最好在淋雨之前赶紧去找齐勒格医生。”

 

　　“哈，你今早脾气真差劲，你的老伙计昨天太累了以至于没法满足你吗【注】？”

（注：give you a ride，单看确实是捎带某人一程的意思。但是考虑到a ride是一个有点颜色的词，而且下文莫里森脸红了，于是取了黄色的那个意思_(:зゝ∠)_没办法谁让牛仔喜欢黄腔）

 

 

　　杰克猛的回过头来，把杰西吓得魂不附体。杰克刀子一样的眼神射穿他的脑门，但是很明显在他宽檐帽阴影下淡淡的脸红了。杰西爱死猜对的感觉了。他点燃了雪茄深深吸了一口。

 

　　“别担心，给他一两天，他会变回生龙活虎的。”

 

　　杰克摇摇头转身离开了。他双手插在兜里朝着小镇上的监狱走去。“血开始从你胳膊上淌下来了杰西。快走吧。我可不想让你在你酒吧门前失血而死。”

 

　　杰西低头看看，他的血确实是滴了几滴下来落在土路上。他拉了一下帽檐，咬着雪茄笑了。他没法不想像镇上的警长在镇上和他在军队里一样不好惹。

 

　　他并不急着前往镇上大路尽头，火车站旁边的瑞士好医生的诊所。自从他金盆洗手退出死局帮后的这些天他根本没有兴致走出他的酒吧。把那段经历从生命中割裂开后他更快乐了，寿命也肯定会大增，但是他怀念那些他和其他男孩骑在马背上在荒漠中洗劫后护送非法的货物到近几个城镇卖掉的日子。他怀念那种在大抢特抢后肾上腺素在血管里奔流而过的冒险感，但是他绝对不想念伴随其中的暴力和杀戮。他只是怀念那种面向地平线站在山坡上，在日出东方之时俯瞰美丽的科切拉谷地的感觉。

 

　　虽然杰西明白杀过人后他的双手永远不会变得干净，至少他明白现在每次他掏出维和者都是为了他自己认定的正义而不是为了个人得失。他永远不会成为一个真正的圣人或者类似的什么，但是他想要至少做对他自己和其他二十九棕榈镇上的好人有益处的事情。

 

　　他向着镇中心走，靴子扬起灰尘。阳光炙烤着，他很快出了一身汗，不过他不介意。小镇很热闹，人们忙来忙去，也许他们也感受到了才这么着急。大雨将至，不止麦克雷，没有人想要淋雨。

第二章 完


	3. 第三章  通往荒野的火车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　火车进站了，半藏和源氏迈出了探索新家的第一步。

　　当火车驶入二十九棕榈镇站时，半藏重新感觉到胸中郁结。坐火车时他可以在看向窗外或聆听他弟弟的呼吸声时神游。他可以消磨掉旅途和生活在全新地方时难免产生的焦虑感。他不愿回想起路途中的任何细节，不过他也不想源氏来烦恼这个。

 

　　钱和收入是个问题。尽管半藏确信带了足够的钱财来保证他们横渡太平洋的船费、从洛杉矶出发的车费、他们的食宿费，它们终会耗尽，除非半藏可以找到什么活儿干。美国梦对那些入境的人来说并不是触手可得的，而源氏似乎并没有完全的理解这点。

 

　　尽管如此，半藏还是让他弟弟保持了孩童般天真的热忱。他独自扛起了重任。因此，他又一次感觉心口发堵。

 

　　源氏从车厢的座椅上站起来伸手从架子上拿下行李。他们各自顺手的武器，那是无法舍弃的传家之宝。源氏的剑和半藏的弓箭。半藏希望他们永远不会有动用它们的一天，不过如果源氏的故事们有一丁点的道理的话，西部是野蛮又危险，充斥着大量渴求劫掠商队的不法分子。

 

　　他们轻装简行，只带了两个箱子。他们在那个兄弟二人将在岛田家族核心的道场生死决斗的命令下达的深夜逃亡的。半藏坚持他们打包一些有实际用处的东西，只有一包衣服和几样源氏坚持一定要带上的小玩意儿。这其中包括他们已逝的母亲送给他们的礼物，是她去世之前为他们亲手制作的一件双龙盘绕的精致彩绘小塑像。

 

　　“不敢相信我们终于到啦！”在他们走下火车踏上站台后源氏兴奋异常的说着。他的笑容照亮了他苍白的脸色，在半藏看来，身处茫茫旷野的他看上去是那么年轻和那么快乐。

 

　　对半藏而言，荒野归于二十九棕榈镇。

 

　　岛田家长兄的胃沉甸甸的。他多希望他们选择留在洛杉矶，哪怕它的城市风光和花村差距是那么的大。这火车站坐落在城镇边缘，但是这个镇子就像是两侧的木房子夹着一条主路一样。风吹过半藏的短马尾和轻薄的衣衫。他细细打量眼前的环境，这比他想象的还要荒凉多了。

 

　　毒辣的阳光直晒让他们喘不上气。在太阳耀眼的光芒下，土地发出明亮的白光，半藏不得不眯起眼睛来适应光线。苍白的皮肤已经因为高温发红，半藏可以感受到额头上的汗水沿着脖子滑进了弓道服里。这里什么都没有，只有灰、土和破破烂烂的旧木楼，在他看来甚至就只是几个破房子而已。这里根本比不上他那美丽的家乡花村。美国的任何地方都比不上它。

 

　　“那二十九棵棕榈在哪？”

 

　　半藏眨眨眼转过头看向他弟弟，源氏的眉头紧缩一脸困惑。

 

　　“嗯？”

 

　　“这个镇叫二十九棕榈镇。这里却没有棕榈啊。”

 

　　半藏翻个白眼叹了口气，他一点都不想回这句话。他握紧手提箱的把手想着他弟弟居然是因为一个愚蠢的美国小镇的名字这么沮丧而不是因为他们眼前的破败景象。

 

　　半藏完全没想到他的弟弟会找上他看到的最近的陌生人去问这个问题。

 

　　“打扰一下，先生，你好？”

 

　　这个男人在这个气温下绝对穿的太多了，半藏发觉他看起来就和源氏那些荒谬的西部小说封面上的人一样。他停下脚步，转身看向源氏。

 

　　“你好啊伙计，有什么能帮你的吗？”

 

　　“是的，伙计你好啊！”

 

　　半藏忍不住露出一脸苦相瑟缩一下。他恨不得立刻买张车票回洛杉矶再买张船票回日本也想远离这种尴尬到窒息的感觉。

（注：second-hand embarrassment，别人出丑，你找地缝钻的奇妙感觉）

 

　　“我想知道那二十九棵棕榈在哪里。”

 

　　宽大帽檐下陌生人一脸困惑。半藏为弟弟的莽撞和无礼的问题感到羞愧，他上前一步扯住源氏的袖子。

 

　　“源氏！”他斥责道：“对不起先生，我们——”

 

　　那个戴牛仔帽的人突然大笑起来，他抱着肚子笑弯了腰。

 

　　半藏惊恐的看着他，因为羞耻脸都红了。他暗骂他弟弟的无知失礼造成的现下情形。他张开嘴想说什么的时候，那个人止住笑声站直了。

 

　　“老天，我觉得你是这镇上有史以来第一个大声问出这个问题的人，说实话我觉得我们也在问自己这个蠢问题。”

 

　　这个人抬高帽檐，一脸坏笑地看着他们，他嘴里咬着一根雪茄，留着脏兮兮乱蓬蓬的胡子。目光从源氏移向半藏，他的雪茄向下倾了点。他眨了眨眼，眼睛瞪得老大。

 

　　半藏迎向他的目光，美国人目瞪口呆的样子让他吃惊。坚持了一小会儿后他还是难堪地垂下眼帘。状况变得越来越奇怪了。

 

　　这人取下雪茄拿在手里。他清清嗓子不好意思的笑了笑。“你们都不是这儿的人对吧？”他随意地点点半藏的衣着打扮问到。

 

　　“不啊，我们从日本来的。”

 

　　半藏猛的转向身边的弟弟：“源氏！”

 

　　“得了哥哥，分享一个简单的事实没什么大不了的。自从我们到美国以来，你甚至连衣服都没想要换。我们是外国人这事显而易见。”

 

　　半藏自嘲一笑小声嘟囔着。比起在东京等候到加利福尼亚洛杉矶的船时就迫不及待想换上西式服装的源氏来，半藏并不想换掉传统的和服。

 

　　“是的，我们是旅客。”半藏不情愿的承认。

 

　　“是什么风把你们吹过来的？这里离海边有点远啊。而且我们也不是个旅游胜地，也许是因为我们没有棕榈树。几个镇子外的棕榈泉，那边有很多。”

 

　　

　　源氏笑起来，就像是听到了这辈子最好笑的笑话一样，而半藏面无表情。

 

　　“我和哥哥在找地方安顿下来，”源氏解释道，半藏恨不得他不说话：“我们远道而来，想要‘找个能把靴子挂起来的地方’，按你们美国人的说法。”

 

　　那个人咧嘴笑了。“那你可是找到加州最好的地方了，伙计。”他拉下帽子放在胸前致意，伸出一只手：“我是杰西·麦克雷，在街边开一家小酒吧。我知道二十九棕榈镇挺小的也不那么精致，但是这的人都很好，他们也肯定会喜欢你们带来的正传播在小镇上的小兴奋。也许你们俩应该顺路去喝一杯吃点东西——我请客——作为欢迎礼品。这里确实很闷热，我该代替加州炎热的太阳道个歉。”　

 

　　源氏急切地握住那只手摇了摇：“我叫源氏，这是我哥哥半藏。”

 

　　和源氏握过手后，麦克雷也把手伸向半藏。半藏低头看了一眼并没有回应。源氏的胳膊肘狠狠顶了一下半藏的肋骨，他叹了口气握住那只手。麦克雷的笑容软化为羞涩的微笑。

 

　　“源氏，半藏，很高兴认识你们。你们会喜欢这儿的。镇子里通常很清净，不过别担心，我们也可以和棕榈泉或者亚卡【注】的人一样热闹，我保证。我们⋯⋯”

（注：Yucca Valley，丝兰谷或者雅卡谷都是这，也在加州）

 

　　

　　半藏有一搭没一搭地听着，在注意到麦克雷卷起的袖子下面一片鲜红后他皱起了眉头。

 

　　“你流血了⋯⋯”

 

　　“如果你们——嗯？什么？”

 

　　“你的胳膊。”

 

　　麦克雷拉开斗篷看到小臂上的血迹已经蔓延到卷起的袖口了。他的视线转回兄弟俩，笑笑不管它。

 

　　“这个？这不重要。别担心我。我还是很强壮的。”

 

　　“这是你从酒吧械斗上赢得的吗？”源氏询问的时候，半藏感到了难堪。

 

　　“哈，确实是这样。我和我的朋友昨晚在酒吧卷进一场绝战。一些坏人想要骚扰那些好顾客，还向一些我得说非常好的姑娘发出嘘声调戏，于是一场打斗开始了。这群人，他们是墨西哥亡灵帮的在本地分部的人，所以他们不那么好对付。椅子飞得到处都是，酒瓶碎了满地，有的人甚至用凳子腿儿捅人。之后他们掏出枪，就像是要在我的酒吧中间来一场午时决斗一样。我忍不了，于是我和我的朋友，我们在他们继续射击之前把他们丢出了门。”

 

　　源氏完全被这个故事迷住了。他的眼睛因为兴奋和半藏搞不懂的欣赏睁大了。半藏认为这个故事的绝大部分是经过添油加醋的润色的，就因为站在他面前的弟弟是个翘首以盼的好听众。他觉得这个故事很可能只是一堆假话。

 

　　“哇哦，你可真是个亡命徒啊麦克雷先生。”源氏笑着说。

 

　　“请叫我杰西，你们俩都是。麦克雷先生是我老爸。其实我也不再是个坏人了，但是兄弟我可以给你讲我之前经历的很多很多事儿。也许我可以在酒吧后面给你讲。”

 

　　“你的胳膊，”半藏严厉地提醒道：“当地没有医生吗？”

 

　　“ 哦，有啊。她只是有点忙，而且上次见面她有点被我气到了。”

 

　　让半藏沮丧的是，源氏立刻活跃起来：“她？”

 

　　“是的先生，安吉拉·齐勒格小姐。她是我们这个不起眼小地方的医生，她是个美丽又善良的女士，能有她照料，我们是非常幸运的。”麦克雷抬起手挠挠胡子。“嘿，你们懂的，如果你们俩想要在这儿待一阵子的话，也许你们应该被介绍给大家。这里大家都相互认识，我相信他们会想要了解你们俩的。你们想要我带你们转转吗？”

 

　　“我们很乐意，杰西！”

 

　　半藏沉下脸。显而易见，自从他们在驶向美国的船上交谈过后，源氏就不乐意听他的话了。他一次又一次明确地说过为防长老派来赏金猎人追杀他们，他们要一直保持低调。半藏也并不想过于悲观疑心重重，但是他们不可以相信任何人。他们的性命危在旦夕但是源氏似乎完全无法理解形式的严重性。

 

　　然而半藏并没有提出抗议。他很清楚，如果这是他们旅途的终点站，哪怕是暂时的，那么他最好了解二十九棕榈镇其他居民的名字和样子。

 

　　“好不好啊半藏？”

 

　　看也不看弟弟，他点点头：“这很好。我们接受你带我们转转的帮助。我们需要食宿。我可以付你钱。”

 

　　“这有个旅馆，不用担心，它是奥克斯顿小姐开的，她会给你们俩安排个温馨舒适的房间的。她也不是这儿的人，不过她是个友好的姑娘，她绝对会帮你俩解决困难的，这个我可以保证。不过她特别能说，所以，给你们个忠告：如果你们有什么急事要做，别和她说话。”

 

　　齐勒格医生的行医地点离火车站不远。如果不是门廊上悬挂的木制十字标志，半藏根本认不出这是小镇上唯一的诊所。正相反，它看上去就像是一个住宅，外面摆满盆栽，窗前有一架秋千椅【注】。

（注：可以看后面配图啥样_(:зゝ∠)_）

 

　　

　　咯吱作响的木门在杰西正想要开门的时候打开了。一个满脸怒容的男人走出来，他有着浅棕色的皮肤，卷曲的黑头发，棕色的眼睛和扎人的胡子。他瞪着麦克雷，转眼看向他身后的两个人。

 

　　“你在当导游，我猜。”

 

　　“是啊，我当然是。二十九棕榈镇来了新成员，我正带着他们四处转转认认地方。我们得补上棕榈的空缺，你懂我的意思吗？”

 

　　那个人冷哼一声理理自己黑衬衣的袖口，把它们卷到手肘处。这件衬衣看上去要比他小上一号，最上头的两颗扣子是敞开的，露出几簇胸毛。他的胳膊和腿上健壮的肌肉鼓起。　

 

　　“你在流血。”

 

　　“是啊我猜也是。之前给他俩讲了究竟发生了什么事。不说这个了，”麦克雷慢吞吞地说：“这是加布里尔·莱耶斯。他是个这附近的牧场主，你们会常常看见他和我们警长腻在一起你——”

 

　　“天杀的，麦克雷——”

 

　　“或者你们会在我的酒吧里看见他弹吉他。如果他给混蛋开过瓢的话，会这样。”麦克雷靠近源氏和半藏低声说：“他对和镇上的警长结婚了这事儿还是有点害羞。”

 

　　加布里尔叹了口气摇摇头：“说完了吗？”

 

　　“完全没有，不过我猜这形容差不多足够了。”麦克雷指向他的两个同伴：“这是半藏和源氏。日本来的旅客。”

 

　　“所以你在搞什么，带他们来齐勒格这干什么，让他们看你缝针吗？”

 

　　“嘿我这样可没法带他们游览我们二十九棕榈镇啊……”

 

　　加布里尔一只手捂住了脸，源氏偷偷笑了起来。

 

　　“齐勒格被昨晚的事儿惹火了。我也有点儿。你很幸运有人和你在一块儿否则我会踹得你屁滚尿流的，小混球【注】。”

（注：cabron，西班牙语，混蛋。）

 

　　

　　“哇哦，冷静一下。不要冲动。”

 

　　“我刚取出来三颗子弹。”

 

　　“好吧，好吧，我很抱歉我把那群亡灵帮的小子惹毛了，我没想到他们会拿枪打我们。”

 

　　“哈。我猜你也得感到抱歉。”

 

　　“我发誓【注】，莱耶斯。现在回家吧，杰克找你一早上了，我可不愿意你让他那个漂亮的金色小脑袋多等一分钟。我知道他就要担心死了。”

（注：Cross my heart，胸前画十字，就是发誓的意思）

 

　　

　　“滚蛋吧，麦克雷。”加布里尔推开麦克雷，沿着路走了。

 

　　半藏皱起眉毛：“你乐意他这么和你说话吗？”

 

　　“你在开玩笑吗？这应该是他这一周对我说的最亲切的话了。莱耶斯就是这样。他是个古怪的混蛋，但是他明白他得回去挨他丈夫的另一顿训了。”

 

　　美国人让半藏感到迷惑。他们怎么能这么……粗鲁的和别人说话？

 

第三章 完


	4. 第四章：仁慈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 医生的诊所里出现了一场西部对决。

　　杰西·麦克雷推开吱喳作响的木门发现四个年轻人坐在齐勒格的便宜诊所的候诊室里。四双眼睛齐刷刷地看向他，杰西·麦克雷突然有点后悔自己在昨晚的乱斗后这么快就决定带着见鬼的伤来诊所。他以为安吉拉已经处理完这群小混混了。

 

　　“哟，看啊，小子们，”组里最高壮的那个人说着，文着骷髅的脸上挂着冷笑，“该死的杰西·麦克雷又决定在我们面前露脸了。”他居高临下地笑了，“我想我们是服了你了，蠢货，我们以为你会离我们远远的。看来你还是有点儿胆量的。”

 

　　杰西·麦克雷摘下帽子解下披肩，把它们挂在门后的衣帽钩上。他闭上眼睛，松松脖子，把指节按得嘎嘎响，之后睁眼扫视整个房间。亚历山大·科门萨，统领着亡灵帮在约书亚树镇分部的恶棍头头，和他的三个手下，都是小年轻（没准儿二十都没到），这些人麦克雷和雷耶斯之前绝对给了他们数目客观的擦伤、熊猫眼和弹孔

 

　　“你的哥们莱耶斯在瑞士小妞看过他之后就夹着尾巴逃走了。你也一样会转身就跑的吧麦克雷？”

 

　　“不好意思，你以为你在和谁说话？”

 

　　亚历山大靠在木椅上，完好的手叠在脑后。另一只无力地垂在大腿上。麦克雷可以肯定他的惯用手在昨晚彻底折断了好几个地方。他的脸上挂着若无其事的神色，没准儿可以唬住帮派里那些不熟悉他的家伙。麦克雷要懂的多。他很清楚这群人只是一群下作的混混，他们试图恐吓居民乖乖就范，从在科切拉和雨卡谷新兴的黑爪帮手里夺回土地和资源。

 

　　“看来我谈及的杰西·麦克雷，只不过是个称职的导游罢了。”亚历山大奸笑，“你捡到两个流浪汉？你那格格不入的可怜小团体的新炮灰吗？看起来你是想和这两个建一个马戏团啊。希望他们不介意给你走钢丝挣钱。你可是那种会任他们吊着的人啊【注】。“

（注：我个人觉得这是个双关，因为走钢丝有涉险的意思，而leave someone hanging有撒手不顾的意思。这里亚历山大应该是影射麦克雷没种。）

 

　　傲慢的视线落在麦克雷脸上，其他亡灵帮的成员哄笑起来。他听到身后的源氏小声和他哥哥说着什么。他的手攥成拳头，压力骤增让他中弹的小臂刺痛起来。他的肩膀绷了起来，心脏在胸腔里剧烈鼓动。他提起全部的自制力自己保持冷静。

 

　　麦克雷把手伸进口袋，掏出一包雪茄。他刚刚在齐勒格的诊所外面踩灭了一根，不过他现在需要再来一颗。他抽了一根出来，在众目睽睽下点燃了它。

 

　　“要知道，我和其他小子在四十号公路碰上了你的老朋友们。看上去他们正在朝着莫哈维沙漠搬运枪和货物。我们很好奇他们要去哪儿。内华达州？亚利桑那州？我们试图和他们好好说，但是他们不太想说实话。真想让他们无所不言啊。也许你知道他们要去哪儿？”

 

　　麦克雷在亚历山大和其他亡灵帮随从反应过来之前掏出了他的左轮。他射穿了亚历山大的脚，让他痛苦的大叫出声蜷缩起来。

 

　　“你搞什么【注】？！”他大吼。他呻吟着胡乱地跺着脚。“他妈的你们等什么呢？”他冲着他的随从大喊道，“马上射死这个王八蛋！”

（注：Qué chingados，西班牙语，相当于what the fuck）

 

　　就在候诊室即将爆发一场操蛋的枪战的时候，诊断室的门大敞开来，一个火冒三丈的瑞士女人出现了。

 

　　“这里发生什么事儿了？我试图取出子弹，但是你们在这儿废话让我根本没法集中精力！”

 

　　金发女郎的眼睛扫过房间，时间仿佛冻结了。四个人拔出了枪，一个指着亡灵帮的恶棍，其他人枪口所向的正是杰西·麦克雷。她的视线落在呻吟着的痛苦男人，他正从牙缝里嘶嘶抽气。椅子下面已经积了一小滩血了。

 

　　“操【注】，”她叹了口气。她走到战场中间，帮助亡灵帮的头头站起来，男人呜咽着，他的伤脚根本无法承重。“如果你们控制不住自己，去外面继续你们荒谬的争斗。在我的诊所里别妄想着做你们在酒吧里做的事儿了，杰西·麦克雷。”

（注：Scheisse，德语，相当于shit）

 

　　杰西举起双手投降。他盯着其他亡灵帮的小子，他们纷纷照做。大家伙都把枪插回皮套，那三个副手坐了下来。

 

　　“对不起，医生。我们会像瑞士一样保持中立的。我们保证。”

 

　　齐勒格医生停在杰西面前，空着的手托起他的前臂。她看到大片的血迹染上了他的法兰绒衬衣。叹了口气，她摇摇头道：“在这儿等着。下一个就是你。”

 

　　其他亡灵帮的成员站起来抗议，声称他们从昨晚一直等到现在。当齐勒格转过头瞪回去后，他们都闭上嘴了坐回椅子里，低声地抱怨着。

 

　　“要是你有富裕的镊子的话，医生，我可以自己把它弄出来。”

 

　　齐勒格抬眼看向杰西，仔细考虑了一下这个想法。虽然还是皱着眉头，但是女人点了点头。

 

　　“进来吧，我还有一套备用的。”

 

　　杰西回头看向半藏和源氏，他们的表情截然不同。半藏像是对刚才看到的一切感到无比震惊，而源氏就像是在该死的圣诞节的早上一样兴奋不已。

 

　　“你介意我带着他们俩一起吗？既然你漂亮的手指都被占着照料这个蠢货，我也许需要一双不抖的手。”

 

　　“好吧，不过拜托，不许掏枪，也不许射击。”

 

　　“向您发誓，女士。“

 

　　麦克雷跟着安吉拉，她正拖着亚历山大走进检查室，那已经有一个包扎到一半的人坐在台子上了。

 

　　“嘿，老大，你这是怎么了？”

 

　　亚历山大哼了一声，气哼哼的指了指麦克雷。

 

　　“凯恩先生，介意帮把手吗？”

 

　　另一个亡灵帮的副手滑下台子，小心地帮忙把他的头目搬上手术台。亚历山大痛苦地呻吟一声，倚上了小枕头。

 

　　“该死的麦克雷。”他低咒。

 

　　“你说什么？”安吉拉厉声道，“放尊重点儿，不然我会把你的绷带捆得格外紧。”

 

　　麦克雷得意的笑了起来。他一直超爱安吉拉的小脾气。他擅自在橱柜里翻找备用的医用镊子，直到安吉拉阻止了他。

 

　　“不要这样。我给你找。坐到桌上去。“

 

　　麦克雷点点头，哼了一声坐到她的桌子上。他早该知道不应该瞎翻齐勒格医生的医药箱的，尤其是在她经历过这么一个早晨后。在莉娜和艾米丽坚持所有人都应该去找齐勒格医生看伤口后，所有人都从酒吧过来了。安吉拉都没换下米色的衬衣和垂到脚踝的深红色裙子。她向后梳起的金发在长时间的工作后已经变松了。看起来她在一口气治疗完麦克雷、莱耶斯和亡灵帮的人后得好好休息几天。

 

　　麦克雷动手解开他衬衫的纽扣，看向他的同伴，他们都还站在门口没动。源氏对医生齐勒格小姐充满敬畏，麦克雷对这种确切的表情十分了解，那是一个人看到一个活生生的天使后的样子。然而半藏看上去对周围的医疗设备和狭小的空间感到很不舒服。

 

　　“过来啊，别这么见外。我还需要你们俩中的手更稳当的那个帮我拿钳子呢。”

 

　　源氏没有回应他，反而把他的箱子放在了地上走过去。他站在那看着齐勒格医生戴上她的细边眼镜开始工作。半藏愤愤然地看着他弟弟公然对这个美丽的瑞士女人出神，在他意识到他是仅剩的能帮助那个美国佬的人后他把注意力放回到麦克雷身上。

 

　　“你愿意向一个小伙伸出援手吗？”

 

　　半藏叹了口气走向坐在齐勒格医生的桌子上的麦克雷。他把自己的行李放在地上，没有解下绕过胸前的带子。他拖过一把椅子，接过递过来的钳子后看向赤裸上身的美国人，这让麦克雷忍不住脸红了，多毛的胸膛起伏起来。

 

　　“看这里，半藏。枪伤开始疼的厉害了。”

 

　　半藏眨了眨眼，嘴唇微张。麦克雷看出来对方很不乐意被指控乱看。

 

　　“好吧，所有我需要你做的是保持这个创口打开，这样我可以捞出那颗子弹。你不会被吓坏然后晕在我身上的，是吧？”

 

　　“当然不会。”

 

　　“好吧，幸好不是。”麦克雷伸手开始解他昨晚用来止血的临时绷带，它已经被血彻底浸透了。他开始后悔为什么不早点来找齐勒格医生看病了，让伤口恶化成这样。

 

　　“麦克雷，记得要好好给工具和伤口周围区域消毒。”安吉拉专注于自己的病人头也不回地吩咐着。

 

　　“好吧好吧，我知道了。”麦克雷示意半藏拿起装酒精的金属瓶子和干净的纱布。“能帮帮我吗？”

 

　　半藏不需要进一步的指示。他端起放医疗工具的托盘仔细地清洁了所有金属器械后回到麦克雷身边。拉过一把椅子，他找到一个视线很合适的位子，以便处理麦克雷前臂化脓的伤口。他拿起钳子，稳稳地按照麦克雷的要求撑开那恶心的创口。

 

　　麦克雷开始在伤口里搜寻，他装出一副坚毅的样子哪怕这疼得像被响尾蛇咬了一样。他牙关紧咬，而他的身边，半藏像个木偶一样，既不畏缩也不转脸。他很欣赏这个手上沾上黏糊糊的血也不害怕的人。

 

　　“齐勒格医生，是吧？”他们听到源氏说话了，麦克雷抬起头，看到那个弟弟靠近了正在清理亚历山大脚上那个大洞的年轻女人。“你的手真是稳啊。”

 

　　“谢谢你，先生你是……？”

 

　　“源氏，请叫我源氏。我和我哥哥半藏是新来的。我们从日本过来，今早刚乘车到这儿。”

 

　　“哦，欢迎你【注】！”她灿烂的笑了，“我相信你和你的哥哥选了个不错的城镇来参观，别让今天发生的事改变你的想法。”

（注：welkommen，德语，欢迎）

 

　　“当然，我不会改变的。这些人真幸运能有你这样的好医生来帮忙治疗。”

 

　　“这里居住的很多居民是从世界各地来的。我们这儿有一个英国的旅店老板，一个法国的女校长，一个瑞典来的铁匠，一对埃及的母女，还有我亲爱的朋友，德国来的莱因哈特。我们的警长来自印第安纳州，你已经见过的麦克雷来自新墨西哥州。我想唯一一个本地土生土长的人是莱耶斯先生。”

 

　　“这么多元化真是有趣”源氏靠着检查室的墙壁，好奇地挑起眉毛，“那个莱因哈特，他是你丈夫吗？”

 

　　“哦天啊！不【注】！”她大笑起来，摇了摇头，“不，我们只是很好的朋友而已。”

（注：Nein，德语，不）

 

　　麦克雷疼得抖了一下。“嘿，你可以不要把伤口扯的这么开吗？”他低声对半藏说话。他抬头转向一旁，看到半藏一脸深受刺激的表情。他回过头看向源氏和安吉拉，在他没注意的时候源氏一定说了什么有趣的话，现在他们都在笑。

 

　　“让我来吧，”半藏低吼着从麦克雷粗糙的手里抢过镊子，“你只是让伤口变的更严重。”

 

　　“我不确定我该不该让一脸这种表情的你来做这个。”

 

　　“什么表情？”

 

　　麦克雷摇摇头笑着说：“就像是你要把镊子掰成两半，然后折断我的胳膊一样。”

 

　　半藏小声嘀咕了点听起来像是日语的话后恢复了镇定。

 

　　麦克雷并不耻于承认自己错了，因为半藏马上找到了合适的角度轻松地夹出子弹，而不是在他的肌肉里翻找祈求运气够好。他安下心来开始端详半藏的容貌。由于在室内，他的眼睛看起来更黑了，尽管安吉拉的吊扇努力转动着减弱夏季上升的气温，他还是出了汗。他的下巴上有一小片胡茬，和他梳起的漆黑头发一个颜色。有一缕头发半藏没有束进黄色的丝带里，正贴着他的脸。只有一点麦克雷搞不明白的是半藏一直在源氏想要露出笑容或者开怀大笑的时候皱着眉头。他猜测着半藏一定经历过什么不好的事，而且这没准和兄弟俩背井离乡有着什么关系。

 

　　半藏把血淋淋的子弹丢进医用托盘，然后用干净的纱布按住伤口。麦克雷像吞下一大片药一样艰难忍下疼痛，尽管很疼还是握住了纱布。半藏又一次给伤口四周消毒，然后他伸手捏起医用缝合针线，开始给麦克雷缝合。

 

　　“该死的，你做的让这一切看上去真轻松。你是从哪儿学会缝合伤口的？”麦克雷问，他低头看向仔细把皮肉缝在一起的半藏。

 

　　一开始半藏没有回答，麦克雷怀疑他是不是点着了一百根炸药的导火索。他在膝盖上敲了敲手指，思考他是不是该说点什么补救的时候，半藏打破了他们之间的沉默。

 

　　“……我们的母亲。”

 

　　半藏眨了眨眼，麦克雷很了解那种表情。显然半藏并不想谈论这个，不过他还是问了。

 

　　“是吗？”麦克雷淡定的说，竭力掩饰自己过盛的好奇心，“别告诉我是你或者源氏曾经引起的。”

 

　　“不是，”半藏心事重重的叹息道，“但是她被要求照顾我们的父亲。”

 

　　“哇，她可真好。”麦克雷小声说道，他非常好奇为什么一个人提及母亲照顾父亲会用要求这个词。“我得承认我非常幸运在需要的时候有你帮忙，因为半藏，你扶住我那双稳定的手，和医生要求的一样合心合意。”麦克雷不好意思的笑了一下。“嗯有点儿。你知道我想说什么。”

 

　　半藏没有抬头，不过麦克雷可以看到浅浅的红晕漫上秀丽的鼻梁和高高的颧骨。麦克雷的伤口一缝好，半藏就开始小心的包扎。

 

　　与此同时，安吉拉终于包扎好了受伤的脚，她松了口气：“终于好了。你很幸运，科门萨先生，麦克雷很客气，他只开了一枪而且很干脆利落。只要再靠近你的脚趾一点点，恐怕你就要失去点什么了。你多半还得体验慢性疼痛【注】。”

（注：一种长期持续的疼痛，患者会因为持续的疼痛失眠、精神萎靡，有的人会精神失常甚至会自杀）

 

　　“是啊，我是多么感激啊。”亚历山大气呼呼的哼了一声，“你弄完了吗小姐？你可以快点看完其他孩子吗？我还有一批货要运走。”

 

　　麦克雷很清楚他要运什么，他和安吉拉一样不喜欢这个。他几乎奢望她可以让这人在候诊室里因为脚上的伤口失血而死，但是他也知道好医生不会让任何人死在眼皮底下。她也不会让任何人受苦。这和对方是耶稣再世还是邪魔化身没有关系。亚历山大·科门萨是他在这一带遇见的最接近魔鬼的人。

 

　　源氏在好医生有机会回答前就向前一步：“你应该无比感恩齐勒格医生愿意帮助你们这群罪犯，你应该更尊敬她才对。”

 

　　大块头不屑地哼了一声穿上他的靴子，从台子上站起来。他看向源氏嗤了一声。

 

　　“你又是谁，狗娘养的【注】？”

（注：perra，西语，bitch）

 

　　源氏猛扑上去，拽住男人的衣服领子把他打翻在地。除了麦克雷所有人都上前阻止，不过另一场争吵又开始了。半藏抓住他弟弟的肩膀，但是源氏挣扎着甩开了他。

 

　　“源氏！”半藏斥责道。

 

　　源氏不情愿地放开了头目，他抬头瞪视高个儿的男人。

 

　　“是啊，你最好听你哥的话，小子。你一定不想招惹亡灵帮，除非你已经想来一场直通往你给自己挖的坟墓的单程旅行了。”

 

　　沉默在三个人之间蔓延，他们瞪着对方，就跟要在土路上来一场正午决斗一样。麦克雷注意到半藏不安地动了动，伸手摸上肩膀上带子打结的地方。他抬起一只手托起自己长满胡子的下巴。所以半藏在那里藏着什么可以用在这场僵局中的东西吗？

 

　　“得了，出去吧亚历山大。你的伤已经治好了。不要骚扰二十九棕榈镇的游客。”

 

　　帮派头头打开候诊室的门，猛地在身后甩上门。他们都听到了这个人大吼着让男孩们站起来因为他们要离开这个镇子了。麦克雷窃笑一下。可算解脱了。

 

　　“源氏，你刚才在干什么？”

 

　　“我做的是对的，哥哥，”源氏扭过头说道。他转身看向半藏，自豪的笑着，像是知道自己在这场舌战中获胜一样，“那个人根本没有立场侮辱齐勒格医生。”

 

　　安吉拉从椅子上站起来，走向水槽，她脱下手套清洗双手。她擦干手，一只手抓了抓头发。她对着水池弯下腰之后直起身按摩她的脖子。源氏出现在她身后，温柔地笑着。对麦克雷而言，这可真是像是一部操蛋的爱情小说的场景重现。

 

　　“事实上，齐勒格小姐，请让我为那些野蛮人在你的候诊室里的野蛮行径道歉。他们根本不值得你的仁慈和善心。我很佩服你在面对这样粗鲁的人时的持有的恻隐之心。”源氏执起安吉拉的手，亲吻她的手背，医用香皂的味道也不能动摇他一分一毫，“我从未遇见过来自瑞士的女士。所有的瑞士女人都和你一样美丽并且富有同情心吗？”

 

　　安吉拉苍白的面颊变红了，而麦克雷大大翻了个白眼。“哦，我也不知道……”

 

　　“源氏……”

 

　　麦克雷露齿一笑，从椅子上站起身。子弹取出来后他感觉好多了。

 

　　“好吧，现在，不如我们四个溜达到我的酒吧一起享受一顿不错的午饭吧。我快要饿死了，而且我答应过这俩给他们一顿不错的热乎乎的饭菜作为免费的欢迎礼物。”

 

　　安吉拉双手环在胸前。她摘下了眼镜，一根皮绳拴着它们挂在她的脖子上。“我不知道，我还有工作要做……”

 

　　“嘿，你今天已经很努力了，医生。你需要好好休息一下，让我来招待你和源氏和半藏一点吃的。你不能空着肚子干活啊。我知道那些亡灵帮的垃圾会让人倒尽胃口，但是我保证，只要你闻一闻我要做到好东西，你就会像条发情的狗一样不停流口水的。”

 

　　麦克雷并没有从齐勒格小姐那得到任何回复。源氏和半藏跟着他们走出诊所迎上加州的太阳。麦克雷带上他的牛仔帽，再一次披上斗篷，坏笑一下。

 

　　“我打算烤点多汁的牛排。你们之前吃过大块的牛里脊吗？如果没有的话，你们会爱上它的。我会弄点辣酱，这绝对会把你们辣上天的。”

 

　　“我想不出来还有东西能比芥末要辣的。”源氏笑着说。

 

　　“瓦萨比？根本没有听说过，”麦克雷抓抓胡子，“那是一种酱吗？”

 

　　麦克雷侧过头正好对上半藏。他看到那个人用手捂住了脸，摇了摇头。

 

　　是啊，这两个人会在二十九棕榈镇过得很好。

 

第四章完


	5. 第五章：一杯啤酒和一杯茶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　在正午酒吧的午餐时间，半藏和源氏见到了二十九棕榈镇的其他的居民。

　　如果硬要说二十九棕榈镇有什么地方让半藏心存感激，那就是这里所有的一切距离都是如此之近。从齐勒格医生的诊所出来，经过火车站后，沿着尘土飞扬的大路走一个街区到达酒吧的路程并不长，尽管在加州炙热的阳光之下这感觉要比实际长得多。

 

　　到了酒吧后，半藏的眼睛扫过门前挂着的木制牌子：正午酒吧。他挑起眉毛。

 

　　“杰西，这名字太棒了！”

 

　　半藏觉得这大约是最荒唐的名字了。

 

　　在通过摇晃的木腰门后，他们发现桌子和吧台旁边已经坐满了一小群人。

 

　　“该死，有时候这个镇上消息的散布速度真是快得吓人。”

 

　　两个女人坐在角落的桌子上，一个埋头看书，另一个在椅子上动了动去。一个块头很大的男人靠着吧台，而一个长着一把金色胡子的矮个子正坐在高脚凳上。另一个女人和一个小姑娘坐在一扇窗子旁边，正小声和对方说话，在半藏看来，她们像是一对母女。

 

　　麦克雷的马刺在磕上木地板发出响声后，所有人的视线又一次聚集在他们身上。

 

　　“你们好啊，看上去你们到的时候正赶上……”

 

　　“是啊是啊，正午。我们都知道了。”读书的女人叹息着说。

 

　　“啊这下我这操蛋的嘴无话可说了。额……”麦克雷的视线转向左边母女俩坐的地方，年长的女性正用手捂住女儿的耳朵，“我是说……额……抱歉……我的嘴。”

 

　　吧台处的两个老男人因为麦克雷的口误爆笑起来。他们的手掌急切地拍打台面。

 

　　“麦克雷！我们快要热的渴死了！快过来给我们一人倒上一杯黑啤酒，好吗【注】？向两个新来的介绍一下我们！”大个子男人咧嘴笑着说。

（注：ja，德语常见语气词，问句尾表质询）

 

　　半藏立刻从他浓重的口音分辨出他是个德国人，这样就很容易可以推测出矮个儿的男人一定是瑞典人，就像麦克雷在今天早些时候提到过的一样。

 

　　“好吧，好吧。别生气了。我刚才把昨晚的子弹弄出来，所以如果我动作有点慢的话，抱歉。让我先照顾好我们的客人，你们这群不知好歹的！”

 

　　“哦，当然，我的礼貌丢到哪儿去了？”莱因哈特不再靠着吧台，木头如释重负地吱嘎一声。这位个头非常大，肌肉发达非常强壮的男人走向半藏、源氏、麦克雷和安吉拉，他伸出了他的大手：“你好【注】，莱因哈特·威尔海姆愿为您效劳。吧台那里矮个的聪明朋友是托比昂·林德霍姆。”

（注：Guten tag，德语，问好）

 

　　源氏，又一次，毫不犹豫地热情地伸出手：“很高兴见到你，我叫源氏。我哥哥和我才从日本到这儿。”他扬起脖子和他对视，“你好高啊！那里的空气会不会更稀薄？”

 

　　半藏生着闷气，然后看到近乎恐怖的大个子德国人双手环住源氏把他抬离地面大力抱进怀里。

 

　　“我不知道，亲爱的朋友！你觉得呢！”

 

　　“莱因哈特！在你勒死他之前把他放下来！”矮个儿的那个人走了过来说道，“我为这个粗人道歉，他不知道他的这样熊抱可以把人折成两半。”

 

　　莱因哈特把源氏放回地面，嘲弄道:“哈，你这么生气是因为你既不高大也不强壮，我的朋友。”

 

　　“才不是！”托比昂笑了起来。

 

　　莱因哈特朝半藏伸出手，半藏不那么情愿的握住了它，他已经做好被狠狠攥住的心理准备了。幸运的是，莱因哈特只是礼貌性的和他握了握手。

 

　　“这俩蠢蛋是我们这儿的铁匠铺老板。如果你们想要一对儿我这样的马刺的话，你们得找他们俩商量一下。他们也做一些非常精美的银器，如果你们想买点儿的话。”麦克雷挤挤眼睛，“我得承认，他俩非常擅长冶金。这些年一直是他们帮我修理维和者的。”

 

　　“是的【注】，的确如此，而且麦克雷先生【注】定期把她给我们保养。枪手，呵。好锤常在手，坏蛋都逃走！”

（注1：Ja，德语，句首表肯定）

（注2：Herr，德语，先生）

 

　　半藏听到他身后的瑞士女人低语着一些暴力不能解决问题什么的。

 

　　“不提这个了，大家伙儿，我相信你们已经听说了，”麦克雷对酒吧里的顾客说，“二十九棕榈镇来两个新来的，他们正在找歇脚的地方。”

 

　　源氏睁大了眼睛，他的胳膊肘捅了捅半藏，像是在表达对麦克雷使用了他看的小说里那些明显的西部特色用语的惊奇。半藏转头看向他的弟弟，摇了摇头。为什么源氏总是不能更严肃认真点？

 

　　“半藏和源氏，他们正在找个安静的地方定居下来。哪儿呢。让我们都认真点儿，好吗？他们来错地方了，是吗？”

 

　　吵闹着的人群大声的连呼带叫起来。半藏察觉到麦克雷很懂怎么和人们互动。

 

　　“所以请一定善待他们，如果你们看到他们走丢了请务必帮帮忙。莉娜，他们会需要一个房间的，要是你还有空闲的房子的话。”

 

　　“我还有好几间闲着呢，亲爱的！”另一个坐在角落里桌子边的女人咯咯地笑着回答。她快速的眨眨眼，吹起落在她脸上的一撮头发说：“别担心，我马上就可以安置他们。”

 

　　“他们安顿下来的头些天的房钱我来付。”

 

　　半藏眉头皱起来，他开口申辩道：“麦克雷，你并不需要——”

 

　　“嘿，你们俩经历了很长的旅途才到美国。也许你要告诉我你们不想要接济也不需要施舍，但是很抱歉我得告诉你，我们就是这样人。所以学会接受好意吧，伙计。”

 

　　半藏找不到一个足够好的理由来反驳。他看着这一群笑着的快乐面孔，叹了口气。他真的搞不懂麦克雷的话语和他不必要的慷慨是怎么回事。

 

　　他的一部分担心这些表面上很亲切的面孔一旦知道有人在悬赏他们的话就会对付他和他的弟弟。岛田家长老发布的赏金被他保密的很好，即使是源氏也不知道。根本没有必要让他的弟弟恐慌，而他有能力独自承担一切。

 

　　他的另一部分则在思考，也许是时候停止逃亡，是时候抛弃过去重新开始了，他应该试着接受这片新的土地、它的风俗和这里的人们。

 

　　看上去他的弟弟已经掌握了所有礼节，他上前一步替他们两个作答：“我的哥哥和我都很幸运能在火车站遇见你，杰西。谢谢。”

 

　　“我的荣幸。现在，你们仨不如先那个豪华卡座里坐一会儿，我去给我们弄点吃的。你们觉得呢？”

 

　　源氏露出个渴望地笑容。半藏点点头说：“谢谢你，麦克雷先生。如果我看上去不那么感激，我向你道歉。”

 

　　“这没什么。你不要担心，我明白你度过了一段很艰难的日子才到这，不过我希望你能和我们一样喜欢这个小镇。”在酒吧见见安静下来后，麦克雷扯掉他的披肩和帽子。他把它们挂起来之后示意半藏和源氏坐下。

 

　　源氏迅速绕过他的哥哥钻进隔间坐在齐勒格医生旁边。半藏竭力忍住尴尬地摇头的冲动——山上再压一堆干草也不会让它更重，哪怕他的弟弟正急于和瑞士女人调情这件事让他感觉自己就像个电灯泡一样多余。【注】

（注：干草堆那个我查了一下并不是谚语，应该就是比喻。至于备胎，原文是third wheel of a wagon，但是wagon是四轮马车啊，三轮不算多余，所以我就意译，意思肯定是这个】

 

　　“嗯，不如你们先点一些喝的。你们想要什么？”

 

　　“水。”齐勒格医生说。

 

　　“为什么我一点儿也不惊讶？”麦克雷笑了笑，然后看向兄弟两人，“你们俩呢？”

 

　　半藏犹豫了一下后小声问道：“……有茶吗？”

 

　　“胆小鬼【注】。”源氏低声骂了一句。

（注：Koshinuke，腰抜け，胆小鬼）

 

　　“啊……嗯。我也不清楚我有没有茶，其实。”

 

　　“你有的，麦克雷。还记得上次我多收到的那箱草本茶【注】吗？”齐勒格解释道，“半藏，也许这个不是你喜欢的那种茶，我个人喜欢清淡的茶。”

（注：herbal tea，用药用植物冲泡的饮料，不含有通常意义的茶叶，所以基本不含咖啡因）

 

　　“这就很好了。”

 

　　“好吧，你呢，源氏？”

 

　　“啤酒！”

 

　　“源氏！”

 

　　半藏眉头皱起，隔着桌子他想要制止他的弟弟。

 

　　“哥哥，”源氏重重叹了口气，“我都二十一了，不是个孩子了。我之前喝过清酒的。”

 

　　半藏抱臂环胸把眼光从源氏身上移开。是啊，他知道他弟弟以前尝过清酒，而且他知道那之后他弟弟变的多吵闹和烦人。

 

　　“也许你应该停止缩在茶后面，尝试点新东西。”

 

　　“呵。”

 

　　“一杯啤酒，杰西。请给我你最喜欢的那种。”

 

　　“好的，我一会儿就回来。安吉拉，帮我看着点儿他们，可以吗，美人？”

 

　　杰西·麦克雷离开了坐在柔软天鹅绒座位上的三个人。半藏忍不住看着他走向吧台后面，然后消失在后屋，应该是厨房。他几乎希望这个牛仔模仿者留下来给他点安慰，就因为他身边正在展开的场景——源氏马上就和齐勒格医生聊了起来，无拘无束，毫不犹豫。难道父亲没有教给他任何关于克制、体面和谦恭的东西吗？

 

　　半藏直视前方，细细观察着面前的墙壁。他感到压抑、炎热和疲惫。他希望这杯茶可以让他清醒起来或者至少放松一点。想在新环境了里寻求一点儿故乡的回忆难道是不对的吗？

 

　　源氏适应的实在是太好了，从精神上，他把花村抛在脑后。他想要探索墙外的世界，某些方面上，半藏也想要这样。迫使他们逃亡的现状让他们比预期更快地在二十世纪的现代世界中探索。东京市是那么的繁忙、喧嚣、那么广大又那么混乱。洛杉矶并没有什么不同，不过半藏从注视他们的视线和听到的奇怪英语词汇感觉到他更像一个局外人。他对美国了解的不少，但是他并不清楚这些细节。离开城市前往内陆让他狂跳、疼痛的心感到了些许放松，而从他们到达二十九棕榈镇时明显引起了这样一场骚动来看，半藏得承认，这里……比大城市要清净多了。

 

　　这里永远比不上他的家乡，而他也会一直怀念斑驳的树影、山上的凉风和房顶上看到闪亮星星。也许它们在茫茫荒原上的晚上也会那么明亮。而在这里能欣赏什么呢，这里土地贫瘠，和树木最为接近的植物披满尖刺，根本没办法爬到顶端，这里也没有河流、溪水或者湖泊可以避暑。

 

　　半藏的注意力在杰西·麦克雷端着一托盘饮品从后屋走出来后就转向了他。他停在吧台处告诉两个欧洲人他们的酒一会儿就送过来，随后他走向了他们的卡座。半藏的视线忍不住落在紧紧缠在杰西小臂上几乎被格子衫的袖子挡住的绷带上。

 

　　在杰西把喝的放到桌子上时他们目光相遇，酒吧老板向他挤了挤眼。半藏目光闪烁一下快速地移开，装作在听他弟弟和医生之间没营养的对话。

 

　　“你确定你不需要有人在柜台后面帮你一把吗？你真的应该考虑请一个人来帮忙。你一个人根本管不过来。”

 

　　“我不知道，也许。再说吧。现在我还搞得定。在后面我已经把牛排放在火上烤着了。真庆幸我昨天切好了它们。我敢肯定你们俩在火车上一定饿坏了。我清楚因为我原来总是在车上像处理桶里的鱼一样解决那些扒手。”

 

　　“关于你和火车的部分难道不是用词不当吗杰西？”齐勒格挑眉问道，“莫里森警长不是说你当时正要打劫最后一个吗？”

 

　　麦克雷呻吟一声捏捏鼻梁：“要我告诉你多少次，我当时是想把它从亡灵帮手里救下来。我又控制不了那些在我金盆洗手之前就听过我的人操控言论诬陷我当时正在进行抢劫吧。”

 

　　“如果你需要其他人手的话，我哥哥说不定能帮你照看酒吧啊杰西。我哥哥和我都需要工作，而我正在考虑帮莱因哈特和托比昂打铁。”

 

　　“源氏，你——”

 

　　“喂，得了吧半藏。你喜欢清酒，如果你给他帮忙的话说不定杰西会乐意从日本帮你进点儿的。”

 

　　“嘿。如果这是我未来的顾客之一所钟爱的话，我大概真得去弄一点儿来了。”

 

　　半藏摊在座位上，无比希望自己能从桌子底下消失。他闭上眼把脸埋进手里。他又一次抬起头，发现面前出现了一只壶口冒着蒸汽的茶壶和满满一杯热茶。

 

　　“不太确定你喜不喜欢这个，不过安吉拉似乎挺喜欢这东西的味道的。我猜这是印度的。也许是印第安纳。我自己也不知道。”

 

　　“事实上是中国。”

 

　　麦克雷笑了：“差不多吧。”他含着一个柔和的微笑低下头期待地看向半藏，“如果这个你不喜欢的话，你可以向我特别订购点儿喜欢的，下次采购物资的时候我会给你带回来。”

 

　　半藏伸出手握着杯子把手端起茶来。他从杯沿边轻轻吹了吹，然后缓缓地浅尝了一小口。茶水既不烫嘴也不温吞，味道还不错。他的眼睛睁大，这芬芳让他升起一股对过去的怀念之情。他又喝了一口，满意的哼了一声后他发现所有人都在看他。

 

　　“这个味道……可以接受。”

 

　　源氏哼了一声翻了个白眼：“就没有什么能让你满意吗哥哥？”

 

　　“嗯至少你不讨厌它。”麦克雷幽默的笑了下，“下回我会努力做得更好。”

 

　　“我会留意你做的。”

 

　　不过半藏这句话并没有用愤怒或者怨怼的语气。他对麦克雷露出了一抹小而短暂的浅笑，在他看到麦克雷的眼睛和笑容都张大一倍后他的心开始咚咚乱跳。

 

　　“我接受挑战，伙计。”麦克雷的手指比了把枪的形状，然后对着半藏比了个“砰”的口型。

 

　　半藏没法忽视麦克雷眼睛里闪耀的愉快的光。他很好奇，麦克雷究竟试图在什么程度上打动他。他笑了起来：“我想我该承认我的弟弟是对的。他和我需要工作。如果你的酒吧需要帮忙，我可以推荐我自己，条件是你会进些更好的茶。”

 

　　“当然，我会这么做的。在你说这个之前我就过告诉你了。”

 

　　“那我们说定了。”

 

　　“嗯，你可以从明天开始，你觉得怎么样？在莉娜的温馨舒适的房间里好好休息一下，然后从新开始。”

 

　　人们陷入一阵尴尬的冷场。

 

　　“杰西，你的牛排是不是要糊了？”安吉拉清清嗓子问道。

 

　　麦克雷回过神来，他眨眨眼，脸颊上爬上了一抹绯红：“啊，是啊！你说的没错。我最好回去查看一下。”

 

　　“你再好再去看看我的啤酒，麦克雷！”莱因哈特扭过头高声说。

 

　　“瞧瞧，这就是我得处理的。希望下次你来应付贫穷的德国啤酒行家，和怂恿他的瑞典家伙。”

 

　　半藏继续喝着茶，听着他弟弟和齐勒格医生聊着她的工作，直到声音和酒吧里其他人的活动混杂在一起。他看着杰西冲进厨房，然后脸上挂着如释重负的表情走出来。他走向吧台，给两个欧洲人倒上啤酒，他在吧台和他们聊天，时不时大笑出声。

 

　　观察一直是他的强项；他很清楚，开一间酒吧，伺候好所有顾客是很难的工作。杰西是那样的游刃有余，尽管他看上去那样的邋遢。他似乎很喜欢讽刺的玩笑，而且他更擅长用机敏地回答针对尖酸的话语反击回去。除了他自己的弟弟，他还从没遇见过一个可以轻易直白表达出自己所思所想的男人。附近有一个毫不掩饰的真诚的人让他感觉些许宽慰，他和岛田家族中的那些竭力掩藏所有情绪并强迫半藏也照做的长老完全不同。

 

　　尽管先前有误解，半藏意识到他越观察杰西·麦克雷，越能了解到他是一个多么坦率正的人。也许留在名字差劲的二十九棕榈镇并不是一个坏主意。

 

第五章 完


End file.
